


Hawkin's Wolves

by Jaelin_Alexandria



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Siblings Will Byers & Eleven | Jane Hopper, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves, terrible summary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 18,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24317638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaelin_Alexandria/pseuds/Jaelin_Alexandria
Summary: ~ Background Knowledge ~What would happen if Hawkins had wolves living among them? Maybe, these wolves co-exist with humans. In fact, the human Mayor Kline confers with the pack Alpha on town affairs, or he's supposed to. The Russians weren't brought up between the two. The Mall fire, the death of a pack warrior, and many others were not expected and when he heard the news, it both shocked and angered the pack Alpha, Ted Wheeler, as well as the rest of Hawkins.~ two months after July 4, 1985 ~Sam Owens found himself staring at the will of one Chief Jim Hopper, also the pack warrior killed in action at the Starcourt Mall."Looks like I've got a few stops to make."
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Jonathan Byers & Will Byers & Eleven | Jane Hopper, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair, Will Byers & Eleven | Jane & Dustin Henderson & Maxine Mayfield & Lucas Sinclair & Mike Wheeler, Will Byers & Eleven | Jane Hopper, Will Byers & Eleven | Jane Hopper & Original Female Character(s), Will Byers & Eleven | Jane Hopper & Original Male Character(s), Will Byers/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	1. The Will

With Hopper’s death solidifying the Byer’s move out of Hawkins, the Party began to spend as much time as they could with Will. Nancy spent just as much time as she possibly could find with Johnathan. The week before the big Byer’s move, Doc Owens found himself approaching the small home. He stepped up to the door and knocked. After a few moments Joyce cautiously opened the door.

“Ah, Dr Owens! C’mon in,” she greeted, stepping to the side to allow the man in.

“Hello, Joyce. I was wondering if I could speak to you and your boys for a moment,” Owens requested. Joyce tilted her head to the side in surprise, eyebrows furrowed in question, before gesturing to the dining room before moving to the hall to call for her boys. The next few minutes found the Byers at the table across from Owens.

“What’s up, Doc?” Will kindly asked, trying to hide a smile at the tease. The doctor only raised an eyebrow at him.

“Um, I was hoping to talk to you three about Hopper’s will,” He simply stated. That caught the Byers off guard.

“H-Hop had a w-will?” Joyce asked, holding a look of melancholy surprise.

“Yes. He and I put it together about a year ago, after this one’s adventure in the Flayer’s mind,” Owens explained, patting Will’s shoulder when he mentioned the event.

“Did he leave something to us?” Johnathan asked.

“Not something. More like someone. Uh, he has been raising a girl for about two years and officially adopted her around the same time as we created the will. Everything is going to her, but custody of her was requested to go to you,” The Indiana representative claimed.

“Hopper had a daughter?” Will questioned cautiously. Owens nodded.

“Uh, what’s her name?” Joyce asked.

“Well, officially and legally she goes by Jane Hopper. Actually, you all have met her already. Or, I don’t know if Will has officially met her. But, uh, the name she goes by to Hop, is El.”

“El, as in Eleven? As Mike’s El?” Will immediately asked, eyebrows to his forehead, matching the surprise on his mother’s and brother’s faces.

“Yes, the same one.”

“Shouldn’t she go to stay with her mate?” Joyce asked, not wanting to get into trouble with the future alpha.

“Hopper made it clear he wanted her to have a life before her mate; and not one carefully crafted by a lab,” Owens explained. The Byers nodded.

“So, what do I tell Mike?” Will asked.

“He doesn’t need to know right away,” the doctor stated.

“What?! You want us to lie to the future Alpha of this pack?” Joyce asked for clarification. 

“No. You can tell him about her, I would just suggest getting her out of Hawkins first,” Noticing the hesitation in their faces, he continued. “Please. Hopper wants her to live a life before being someone’s mate. He wants her to figure out what she likes before being in any relationship.”

“That makes sense,” Johnathan states.

“Well, if we’re supposed to keep it a secret, then, where will she stay? She can’t be here, because Will’s friends are trying to spend as much time with him as possible. Infact, they have a campaign in an hour, and we’re hosting!” Joyce frantically asked.

“She will be staying hidden where she is until the day you move. Then you will pick her and her things up on your way out of town,” Owens answered calmly.

“So, I will be meeting her in a car,” Will simply stated.

“Your friends are in school during the day, while I’m assuming you’re at home packing, am I right?” Will nodded in response. “Well, maybe one of these days I come down here and take you to her so you can meet, and possibly help with a little packing on her end,”

“But won't her scent get on him?” Johnathan asked.

“Yes, that’s why we would go early and he would shower when he gets back. Maybe go for a run,” Owens claimed.

“Well, you just have an answer for everything, don’t you?” The question wasn’t said rudely, it was mostly stated as a fact.

“I prepared.” Owens smirked. He looked down at his watch, sighed and began to stand. “Well, I’m afraid I must be going. But I will be seeing you all soon.”

“Wait, when will I be able to go see El?” Will asked. 

“Hmm, how about next week on the 30th at 7 o’clock?” the doctor asked. The youngest in the room nodded. “Well, young Beta and family, I’ll see you all soon.” With that, he left the Byers to their thoughts.


	2. Beta meet Luna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will meets his future Luna, and gets the chance to teach her something, as well as learn something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, don't know if you noticed any differences, other than the wolf thing, between Stranger Things and this story, but if you read this chapter, and look at the notes located after it, there are some bullets that will explain/point-out the differences.

The 30th couldn’t have come faster. Will was anxious throughout the campaign that took the weekend to complete, which, when asked, he brushed off as nerves about moving, which was easily bought. Then, the day came. He was finally going to meet the future Luna that his friends were so hung up on. However, that statement is more of a present tense one for Mike, but everyone can understand. As far as he knew, he lost the love of his life, his soulmate. A knock at the front door broke Will out of his thoughts before he stood up from where he was sitting in the dining room to go open the door.

“Heya there, Will. Are you ready to go?” Doc Owens asked. The boy in question nodded, grabbing his shoes and coat before following the man out to the car. As soon as he opened the door, Will noticed an unfamiliar scent. He climbed in and buckled, after shaking it off.

“Sorry about the smell. I have been going in and out of the cabin, where Jane is hiding, trying to keep her company,” Owens explained while Will was buckling. 

“It’s fine. Can’t wait to meet my future Luna,” The younger of the two claimed, causing the older to chuckle as he started up the car. After driving for about 10 minutes, Owens pulled off to the side of the road.

“The chief has her hidden. Wouldn’t be a very good hiding spot if it was just off of the road and anyone could walk up to the front door now would it?” Owens explained when he noticed Will’s confused expression. The Byers boy nodded in understanding. Then they left the car and began walking.

“So, how much longer until we’re there, then?”

“Well, it’s a five minute walk from the car to the cabin. So about five minutes.” Will snorted at Owen’s matter-of-fact mixed with sarcastic tone. After a few more minutes, the cabin came into view. Once they cleared the trip-wire, Will raced up the steps to the door. “Will,” He turned to the scientist. “Knock two times, once, then three times.” The young cleric nodded before doing what was asked. As soon as he finished the secret knock, not that he knew it was a secret knock, the door swung open. However, no one was behind it, confusing Will for a second before he remembered that the young Luna had superpowers. The young pack beta stepped into the cabin and was hit with the scents of Hopper, Owens, and the unfamiliar smell that he has associated with Eleven during the car ride here. The scientist entered after him and headed for the kitchen, but the younger boy remained in the door space. 

“Hello? Eleven?” Will called out into the cabin. The door closest to the kitchen swung open, and a girl his age stood in the doorway. Her brown hair was down to her shoulders, she was dressed in a blue, red, white, and yellow flannel, a light blue shirt, and a pair of jeans.

“Will?” she asked, brushing a stray hair behind her ear with her hand. He nodded and she speed-walked over and gave the boy a hug.

“Uh, before we go any further, I wanted to thank you for saving my life two years ago,” Will claimed, pulling away from the hug.

“No...need. It was my...fault...you were in the Upside Down...anyway,” El responded, with her signature, slow way of speaking.

“Friend’s don’t lie, right? So, I’m not lying when I say that it’s not your fault. You were forced into accidentally opening the Gate,” He reassured. El looked shyly down at her feet.

“Thanks, Will.”

“No problem. You’re my friend, even if I don’t really know you, which I would like to change,” Will claimed.

“Get to know me?” El asked, unfamiliar with the term.

“Yeah, like, what’s your favorite color? What’s your favorite movie? TV show? Food? Song? Things like that are basic questions when getting to know someone,” Will grabbed El’s arm and pulled her to the couch. “Here sit.” She curiously did as told. “Okay, we don’t have to do this sitting down, I just figured it might be more comfortable and better than the doorway. My favorite color is green, what is yours?”

“Light purple,” El answered. 

“Now it’s your turn to state something about yourself then ask a related question. Try stating your favorite movie then ask me what mine is,” Will coached after a beat of silence.

“My favorite movie is the Outsiders. What’s your favorite movie?” the young future Luna asked.

“Any of the three Star Wars movies. My favorite TV show is Voltron. What’s your favorite show?”

“General Hospital-”

“The soap opera?” Will asked, interrupting.

“I didn’t make fun of Star Wars,” El stated simply, causing him to chuckle.

“Yeah, your right. Sorry for interrupting.”

“My favorite food is Eggos. What is yours?”

“Anything not cooked by my mom,” Will shrugged. El started laughing and Will joined in a second later. “Okay, but all seriousness, my favorite food is bacon. My favorite song is Should I Stay or Should I Go by the Clash. What is your favorite song?”

“Take on me,” El answered.

“Yeah, that is a good song,” Will agreed. “Well, how about we start packing some of your things, like I can help you with, Hopper’s things. That way you have someone to talk to and to keep you grounded while doing so.” El nodded, muttering her thanks to the boy infront of her.

“Okay, I’m going to grab the boxes from the back of my car while you two kids start sorting through his things. Then I can help you box them,” Owens stated, making the two jump, as he began making his way to the door. Once he left, the two shared a look and started laughing.

“I totally forgot he was there!” Will managed out. The next 30 minutes were spent sorting and boxing all of Hopper’s things. After they finished, it was time for Will and Owens to leave the cabin. Before they began their journey back to the car, El gave Will a hug goodbye and shook Owen’s hand. And then, they were off toward the Byers’ home, so Will could go for a run and take a quick shower before the rest of the Party showed up at his house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Season 2 happened differently.  
> \- El didn't return to the Byers, instead met Hopper at the Gate.  
> \- She didn't get to go to the Snowball, instead was at the cabin studying so she could join her pack members at public school the following year.  
> \- No one knew she was alive, other than Hop and Owens, up until the previous chapter.
> 
> \- Season 3 happened differently.  
> \- El was on the front porch of the cabin watching the fireworks from a distance.  
> \- The Mind Flayer didn't go after El because He didn't know where she was.  
> \- He targeted El's friends and family because He thought that would lure her out, but she was oblivious to the whole thing.  
> \- Mall Rats didn't happen, no friendship between Max and El (Unfortunately)
> 
> \- Other things went differently, but that's up for your imagination.


	3. The Bard Knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It says it all in the chapter title. If you don't know who the Bard is, you'll figure it out.

The time between Monday with El and moving day that Friday went by way too fast for Will’s taste.

“I swear I blinked and it was Moving Day,” He confessed to Jonathan that morning at breakfast, before the Party and Nancy arrived. Will had started drawing El after his friends had left on Monday, and finished it right as the rest were leaving on their bikes the previous day. However, as careful as he was, hiding it in a pile of D&D and other drawings, he did not prepare for Dustin Henderson’s snooping.

On Moving Day found the two in Will’s room as the rest of the party carried boxes out to the truck, and Dustin spoke up.

“So… can you tell me who t-this is?” the bard spoke up, holding his drawing of Eleven.

“Take a guess?” Will offers sheepishly slow.

“I think it's Eleven with hair,” Dustin guesses in a no-nonsense way, raising an eyebrow.

“That’s a pretty accurate guess.…” Will states trailing off. “How about you hand that over, finish boxing up what you’re currently boxing up, and then we go to Castle Byers to box things up, just the two of us, then I’ll tell you everything there.”

“Fine. As long as you tell me,” the bard responded, handing over the drawing.

“Uh, you also have to promise not to tell anyone else. Even Mike,” the cleric claimed, slipping the drawing in his backpack, which was going in the front of Jonathan’s car with him.

“What? Why?!” Dustin asked, eyes wide. 

“I’ll tell you at Castle Byers.” the third in command groaned and began finishing up the box he was working on while Will did the same with the box he was working on. When they finished, after literally a minute, Will mind-linked his mom and told her they were going to the fort in the woods. Dustin grabbed a box, and they headed out the back. After the silent, 10 minute walk, they reached Castle Byers, where they climbed in.

“So, why did you draw a picture of Eleven with hair?” Dustin asked once again, as he began wrapping up the blankets and sleeping bag that was in the fort.

“Uh, last week Mom, Jon, and I were approached by Doc Owens with Hopper’s will-”

“Hopper had a will? How much did he leave you guys?” Dustin asked, interrupting.

“Yeah, he had a will, and he left us a person. Sorry, he left Mom custody of El, who, in the will, received everything of Hopper’s, from what we were told,” Will explained, taking down the drawings.

“Hopper had custody of El?” the bard asked, confused.

“Yeah, her legal name now is Jane ‘El’ Hopper. Anyway, her location in Hawkins can’t be known by anyone, or else risk one of the bad men coming to get her.”

“Which is why I can’t say anything,” Dustin stated, catching on.

“Exactly! I complained about meeting her in a car, so Owens arranged it so I would meet her long before you guys would arrive on Monday, so I could get back with enough time to go for a run and shower, so none of you could catch her sent on me. That encounter was enough for me to at least begin a base of the drawing after you all went home. I finished it yesterday so I could give it to her today when we arrive at where she’s hiding to pick her up and take her with us out of town,” Will explained, finishing his tale.

“Okay, I promise I won't tell anyone, not even Mike,” the future third in command claimed, placing the blankets and sleeping bag in the box.

“Good, because El does deserve a life, not with a lab or in hiding, before being stuck by her mate. Which, while Mike is like a brother to me, I think we can both agree would be good for El,” the future beta added. Will reached out and stopped Dustin from putting a blanket in only to have him place the blanket in after adding the drawings to the box.

“Yeah, that makes sense. Have a life before being Luna of this pack. Then we would get to know things like her favorite color and movie,” Dustin claimed.

“Light purple and the Outsiders,” Will stated, automatically, as he grabbed a few photos and placed them in the box. He turned to his friend to see a look of disbelief.

“No fair! You get to know that stuff and I don’t?!” The bard pouted. The cleric laughed.

“I know like, five things about her that I had to ask, not including her powers.” He reached for a few figurines, while the bard did the same.

“Okay… can you share?” Dustin asked.

“Mm… favorite color is light purple, favorite movie is the Outsiders, she likes soap operas and her favorite is General Hospital, favorite food, you should already know is Eggos, and her favorite song is Take On Me by a-ha,” Will stated, folding the flaps of the box for them to take back to the house.

“Awesome! She’s nerdy and she’s girly, perfect balance to our tom-boy nerd and the rest of us men,” Dustin claimed crawling out of the fort. The smaller boy snorted, following him with the box.

“Us men? Yeah right!”

“Fine, maybe you and Mike aren’t men, but Lucas and I are,” Dustin teased. He snatched the box from Will and took off.

“Hey! That’s not funny!” the cleric took off after him and they ended up racing back to the house. They were out of breath by the time they were placing the box in the U Haul truck. It was the last box needed so Jonathan closed up the truck, and helped Nancy, and his mom hook her car up to the back of it. While they were doing that, Will ran back inside to grab his backpack and gently tossed it in the front of Jonathan’s car. He turned and gave the Party goodbye hugs, while Jonathan kissed Nancy. Then, the Byers climbed into their respective vehicles, Joyce in the U Haul and the boys in Jonathan’s car, and took off, Jonathan leading the way.


	4. Car Ride Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Byers pick up the Mage and travel outside of Hawkins with her.

“Right here, off the side of the road. The cabin she’s in is hidden,” Will told Jonathan when they got close to the cabin. The next hour had the three Byers helping Eleven move boxes from the cabin to the U Haul. Of course, this was after the Hopper girl received a hug from each of the Byers respectively. Then they loaded back up into the cars, Will with Jonathan in his car, and El with Joyce in the U Haul.

“So, El. Can I ask you something about Hopper?” Joyce asked, glancing over to the young girl sitting next to her, before immediately looking back at the road in front of her. When she didn’t hear anything, she quickly glanced back over to see El looking at her. “Um, did he treat you okay? I mean, was he a good father?”

“Yes,” El answered simply.

“What did you guys do?” Joyce asked.

“What do you mean?”

“Like, what rules did you have? What did you eat? How did you entertain yourselves? Those kinds of things.”

“O-oh. We had ‘Don’t Be Stupid’. Don’t go outside, especially in daylight, only open the door to his secret knock,” Here El performs the knock on the dashboard. “And don’t open the windows. We ate what Hop called, TV dinners, and Eggo Extravaganzas. I watched TV, did worksheets to help with education, and read books,” El explained.

“Wow, I don’t think I’ve heard you speak so much at once! That’s exciting!” Joyce stated.

“It is?”

“Yeah! It means you’re growing and learning,” the older of the two explained. El finally understood.

“Not 12 anymore,” She stated in response.

“Ugh I know. I wish you and the rest of your friends would stop growing up, you’re all making me feel old,” Joyce exclaimed. El chuckled and the Byers mom joined in on the laughter.

“Sorry, de-aging is not one of my superpowers,” The younger of the two joked casually. Joyce still had a grin on her face as she shook her head in amusement.

“So, how are you doing, with everything around you? It must not have been an easy summer.”

“No, but I’m surviving,” El claimed. Joyce nodded.

~ With the Boys ~

“Okay, I’ve got to ask. Do you know what kind of music she likes?”

“Who are you asking about?” Will asked, looking at his brother in confusion.

“El,” The older brother responded.

“Oh, uh, she told me her favorite song is Take On Me. Other than that, I don’t really know,” the younger brother claimed, answering the original question. They sat in silence a little longer, before Jonathan came up with another question.

“How do you feel about having a sister?”

“I think it will be cool. Having El in the house will definitely balance out the house, don’t you think?”

“Oh, definitely,” Jonathan claimed. They shared a brief look before laughing. “Nah, us men are still going to be dominating the house with our presence.”

“Uh huh, because El will totally not have us wrapped around her finger before the end of the month. Better yet, by the end of the week,” Will stated, and they shared another good laugh before the younger of the two started the radio and their shared favorite song, Should I Stay or Should I Go by the Clash came on.

At the first stopping point of four, where they stopped and went to the bathroom at a gas station, and got food, the boys requested that El ride at least to the next point with them. Joyce relented, and told El to make sure that “those two boys behave themselves”, earning laughter from all of them.

“So El, I know you absolutely love Eggos, but do you like anything else?” Jonathan asked the younger girl.

“Um, Hop gave me baked potatoes from a place called Wendy’s once. I really liked those,” El claimed.

“I haven’t tried those. Maybe we’ll look for Wendy's, around lunch time, and we can get some,” Jonathan stated.

“Really?!” Will and El exclaimed, before they both burst out laughing at their synchronization.

“Yes, really. We’re supposed to discuss what we’re doing for lunch at the next stop. So we’ll mention it to Mom. But we’re getting more than just baked potatoes,” Jonathan stated.

“No offense but, duh,” Will teased.

“Yeah, duh,” El copied. After a beat, they all started laughing once again. At the second stop, they told Joyce their plan for lunch, and she agreed, and they ended up all getting baked potatoes, burgers, and milkshakes for lunch. To say it was healthy would be a lie, which Joyce voiced to them, and they all shared a good laugh. Will and El ended up climbing into the U-Haul with Joyce and they were off.

“Hey El, do you want to play ‘I Spy’?” Will asked.

“‘I spy’?” 

“Yeah, basically you say ‘I spy with my little eye something…” and then you say one thing to describe anything that you can see. Then everyone else who’s playing has to guess what it is, and you can’t tell them what it is unless they guess it. Here, want me and Mom to show you, and then you can play?” The girl nodded.

“Alright, you suggested the game, so you start.”

“Okay, I spy with my little eye something new,” Will claimed, after looking around and thinking.

“Hmm… something new, huh?” Joyce looked around. “That sign.”

“Nope.”

“Hmm, the road.”

“No, I think that the pavement has been down since before I was born.”

“Is it outside?”

“Nope. In the car.”

“Oh, really? Is it El?” Joyce asked.

“Yep. Although, El, I hope you know I’m not calling you a thing. But you know how to play now, right?” The girl in question nodded.

“Do you want to spy something this time?” Will questioned.

“Yes. I spy with my little eye, something blue,” El responded.

“Hmm, my eyes?” Will asked, fluttering his eyelids.

“No! Those are brown!” She laughed out.

“Uh, they are technically called hazel. Is it in the car?”

“No,” El answered.

“Is it the sky?” Joyce asked. The younger girl nodded. “Alright, my turn. I spy with my little eye, something green.”

“Hmm, the trees?” Will asked.

“Nope.”

“One of the signs,” El claimed.

“Yep! And it's the exit sign so we can get off the highway. We’re almost to the new place,” Joyce claimed.

“I can’t wait to see it. Do you think it has enough room for all four of us?” Will asked.

“Well, Doc Owens said something about paying for it, and all I had to do was pick it and pay for the other bills. So I decided on a house with four bedrooms, thinking it would be a good guest room for when you have your friends over. However, El will just get that extra room instead,” Joyce explained. The two nodded.

“Mom, after we unload all the boxes and have dinner, do you think it would be cool if El and I went for a run?” Will asked.

“I think that would be okay. Are you okay with shifting and running tonight, El?”

“Yes. I haven’t shifted too much, only enough to not be out of practice,” El explained.

“That makes sense. You were in that cabin for 2 years, and during that you shifted, but you didn’t really have anywhere to really go, so that makes sense,” Will stated. They pulled over to a gas station, as the tank was getting low on the U Haul. Will and El took the opportunity to ride the rest of the way with Jonathan, singing along to whatever they could find on the radio. Not long after that, about 30 minutes, they pulled into a neighborhood, following Joyce in the U Haul, and eventually they were driving up a driveway that belonged to their new house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I looked it up, and Wendy's Baked Potatoes are a thing! According to BING, and www.heraldextra.com, they started serving Hot Stuffed Baked Potatoes in 1983.
> 
> Article ~> https://www.heraldextra.com/entertainment/dining/wendy-s-baked-potato-is-unsung-hero-of-drive-thru/article_c3b04058-3a37-50dd-af3b-80fc774da21a.html


	5. Mindlink Reveals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's shift and talk!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the werewolf stories I've read have a certain way that the mindlink works, and they're all along the lines of when someone officially joins a pack gets magically connected to the rest of the pack, especially after shifting the first time while apart of that pack. This is different, however. Instead of El having to be officially accepted into the pack, she can be just close to certain pack members and have the link form. However, due to the (two in the story) years away from everyone, its sort of severed, and...well...it explains how she reconnects with the rest of the Party, including someone new.

“Ready to shift, El?” Will asked his new sister, who nodded. Jonathan was accompanying Will and El on the run, as his wolf wanted to stretch his legs.

“Before we do, Hop said it is polite to warn people of my wolf, Cherry,” El claimed, wringing her fingers together.

“What do you mean?” Jonathan asked.

“Well, he said the type of wolf mine is, is rare, and to warn people before shifting,” She responded.

“Really?!” Will questioned.

“I can show you,” El stated, looking between the two boys, who nodded with curious enthusiasm. The girl took a deep breath before beginning to shift. When she was done, the boys were not disappointed. Cherry was all white! Head to toe. The only thing about the wolf that wasn’t white was her nose, the inside of her ears, and the chocolate brown eyes that matched her human ones almost as if they were twins.

“Woah, you’re a white wolf!” Will exclaimed quietly, not wanting anyone else to hear accidentally.

“That’s so cool! Are the stories true? When you shift back do your clothes come back as well?” Jonathan asked. Cherry gave a head jerk, almost as if she were nodding.

“My wolf’s name is Noah! He’s cool but not as cool as yours!” Will claimed before he ran behind a tree in their backyard, stripped, and shifted into his wolf. The wolf was brown in his middle, before fading into white on his nose, and had alternating white and black spots on his paws. When he finished shifting, Noah ran all the way back to Cherry and playfully tackled her. Jonathan shook his head in amusement as the two pups played, and he walked over and retrieved Will’s clothes, and placed them by the back door.

“My wolf’s name is Dean, and he is ready to meet you,” Jonathan told Cherry when he got them to calm down. He went behind the same tree Will did, stripped, shifted, before carrying his clothes in his teeth, and walking to place them at the door next to his brother’s clothes. Dean was the same brown wolf Noah was, with his coloring fading to black at his nose instead. Dean’s paws looked like they had black gloves on them. One jerk of his head toward his brother and new sister, they took off running with Dean leading the way. Soon it turned into a race, and they ran all the way to a pond. Cherry started sniffing the area out, while Dean and Noah took the chance to catch their breaths, their new sister having beaten them to the water. Cherry then yipped in excitement, before running back to the house. The boys made a playful growl of annoyance, almost a human groan, before following her back to the house. They each gathered up their clothes and went behind separate trees to shift back and get dressed.

Meanwhile, Cherry had shifted back into El, who had a headache that started as soon as she became herself again. Her features pinched in on themselves as she fought to make sense of the crowd in her head. It sounded like voices. She didn’t dare think, afraid of what they could be.

“El! El are you okay?” Will asked, running over.

“It hurts! I can’t think. I don’t want to think!” El cried.

“What hurts?”   
  


“The voices!”

“Voices?”

“El honey, it’s me, Joyce, can you take deep breaths for me, sweetheart?” The voice of the older woman asked in a soothing voice. El nodded and started focusing on her breathing. Soon, she was able to not panic on herself, or the Byers.

“Okay, can you tell us what happened?” Joyce kindly and worriedly asked. El nodded, taking a deep, shuddering breath.

“I shifted back into myself and suddenly all these voices were in my head. When I try to focus on them each separately, I can make out four separate voices,” She explained.

“Hmm, that sounds like a mind link,” Jonathan claimed.

“Mind link?” El asked, never hearing the term before.

“Yeah, it can only happen after a wolf has shifted, after that, when you’re connected to any wolf, you can talk to each one of them individually. My guess is, your wolf has connected with ours enough to at least have a mind link with us and that linked you to the rest of the Party, since you and I have already forged strong connections with them, and Cherry just needed a boost. I bet you’re hearing them right now” Will explained.

“Before you talk to them, how about we go inside, and you and Will sit in the living room and talk to them. Will can explain everything so you don’t have to,” Joyce suggested.

“Yeah, I can tell everyone now, since we’re out of Hawkins. I’ve been dying since we found out that you’re alive. Then you can say hello if you want. You’ll probably make Mike’s day,” Will claimed.

“Make his day?”

“Make him super happy, make his day so much better,” Will explained. El nodded, excited but nervous. The two of them ended up in El’s room, hoping for a bit more privacy than the living room. Jonathan grabbed his keys and went out to his car to go get takeout food. Joyce decided to start unpacking the kitchen and dining room, in the meantime.

“So, are you ready to make contact?” Will asked once they were sitting criss-cross on El’s bedroom floor. She snorted and nodded. El watched as his eyes glazed over before she as well focused in on what the others were saying in her head.

_ “Hey nerds, you’re making my sister’s head hurt,”  _ Will casually slipped into whatever conversation was happening in their heads.

_ “Your sister? What sister?” _ Lucas questioned in his head, echoed by Max and Mike. El’s heart started pounding in her chest.

_ “Did I stutter? My sister’s head hurts after all of your talking.” _

_ “You have a sister?” _ Mike asked incredulously.

_ “Yeah. I do,” _ Will claimed.

_ “Dude, what’s her name?”  _ Lucas questioned.

_ “Why are you mentioning her now, Will,” _ Max asked.

_“Because our wolves connected in a sibling bond and it was enough of a bond to allow her to connect with the rest of you in a mind link. So when she shifted back into a human, she had a headache because she was not used to all of your talking like I am,”_ Will explained.

_ “That’s the only reason?” _ came the voice of the only redhead in the group.

_ “Well, that’s the only reason I’m doing it now. I was going to wait until we’ve settled in a little more, maybe have unpacked. However, her hearing all of you made me have to speed up the process,” _ the Byers boy explained.

_ “Are we just going to ignore the fact that you didn’t answer my question, Will? What’s your sister’s name?” _ Lucas asked. 

_ “Uh, please don’t get mad when I tell you her name,” _ Will pleaded.

_ “Why would-” _

_ “Jane.” _

_ “You said she’s listening to the mind link? Hello, I’m Max,” _ Lucas’s mate greeted.

_ “Hi, as Will said, I’m Jane. But you all can call me El, short for my middle name, Eleanor,” _ El responded. 

_ “Hmm, El. Well, now I’m not the only female in this group,” _ Max joked, prompting El to laugh into the mind link.

_ “Are you sure your name is Jane?” _ Dustin asked.

_ “I think she would know her own name, Dusty-bun,”  _ the redhead retorted.

_ “Hey! Only Suzie gets to call me that!” _

_ “Wait, I think Dustin was on to something when he asked Jane if that was her real name,”  _ Lucas claimed.

_ “You can’t be serious. Why would she give us a fake name?” _ Max asked.

_ “Uh, technically I gave you her name. The one that’s on the legal documents at least,”  _ Will stated.

_ “Wait, the one on the legal documents. Does she have a different name?” _

_ “Before either of you answer that, may I make a guess?”  _ Lucas asked.

_ “Sure,”  _ Will responded.

_ “Is her other name, Eleven?” _

_ “What?! Lucas, no. One, that’s a number. Two, I know what you’re asking her, and I thought that you told me that she was gone,” _ Max argued.

_   
_ _ “Actually, he’s right. My other name is Eleven, which is what El is truly short for. My other greeting was practiced, sorry,” _ El claimed.

_ “Oh, that’s fine. I can understand,” _ Max claimed.

_ “So, just to be certain, you are the Eleven who helped save Will in ‘83 from the thessalhydra?”  _ Lucas asked.

_ “I thought it was the Demogorgon? Did you guys change its name on me?”  _ El responded in question.

_ “You’re right, it is the Demogorgon. Sorry, I wanted proof that you are who you say you are.” _ _   
  
_

_ “That’s fine, I understand. It’s like the secret knock,” _ the future luna claimed.

_ “Wait, what secret knock?!” _ Dustin asked.

_ “More importantly, is Mike okay?”  _ Will butted in before anyone could answer.

_ “Mike?” _ Dustin called. No response.

_ “Yo, Wheeler!”  _ Max echoed.

_ “Mike, are you there?!” Lucas asked. _

_ “Mike?”  _ El softly called out into the mind link.

_ “Sorry I uh, was running and I didn’t want to stop,”  _ Mike responded.

_   
_ _ “Running?” _ His mate asked.

_ “Yeah, I, uh, am running to you. I really need to see you, and I kind of want an explanation but outside of the mind link. Is that okay?” _ Mike questioned, El exchanged looks with Will.

_ “I…don’t know,” _ El responded.

_ “Aren’t we in another pack’s territory? Don’t you need to call ahead and ask if you can travel into their zone?”  _ Will asked.

_ “I mean, yeah, it’s a protocol, but I think the Alpha will understand,” _ Mike claimed.

_ “I think I want to settle in here before I see you, Mike. Is that okay?” _ El kindly asked.

_ “Yeah… yeah, I guess,” _ Mike sighed out in resignation. Will tilted his nose a bit, as the smell of takeout food drifted into El’s bedroom.

_ “Alright, El and I actually have to go and eat dinner. Jonathan got takeout and I can’t wait to see what he got,” _ The Byers boy told his friends.

  
_ “Okay bye!” _ A chorus of similar responses came through the mind link before El and Will refocused on the world outside their heads.


	6. School Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With this AU we don't get the mall scene that led to Max and El bonding, but I still wanted to take the latter shopping, because I enjoyed watching her get that freedom. But not just any shopping this time...school shopping.

The weekend went by quickly. Will taught El how to drown the mind link out before bed on Friday, unpacked a bit Saturday morning before the two of them, along with Jonathan, went over to the high school to register and get their classes. Will had PE, Maths, Science, Art, Lunch, English, and German, while El had PE, Maths, Science, American Sign Language, Lunch, English, and Home Economics. Jonathan had Photography, Science, AP English, AP Spanish, Lunch, Maths, and PE. They were happily surprised to see that they had most of their classes together. Will had then spent the rest of the day teaching El how to single out a person in the mindlink, so she didn’t have to talk to all of the Party if she wanted to only speak to one person. Sunday, Jonathan, Will, and El went shopping at the town mall for any missing school supplies and to get El new clothes, which is where they are now.

“Okay, so you need at least a few things to last you a couple of weeks before laundry is needed to be done, and so you can mix and match,” Will told El, who nodded.

“Maybe, we focus on getting El some cold temperature and weather clothing now and then we can earn some money and purchase warmer temperature and weather clothing later in the year,” Jonathan suggested.

“That sounds great!” El claimed. Jonathan led her and Will into the JCPenny’s.

“Pick out something you like, preferably something warm and long-sleeved, El.” The girl in question furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

“How do I know what I like?” She asked the boys.

“Right, you’ve never been shopping. Well, pick something that feels like you,” Will elaborated. El nodded and walked over to a rack with sweaters that were black with five stripes going around the middle of both the torso and sleeves. The top stripe was a pale green, the next was a gold shade of yellow, then it was an orangish-red, pink, then purple. [http://www.rustyzipper.com/full/145907L.jpg] she paired it with black jeans and suspenders.

“Here, you can try them on in here,” Jonathan claimed, pointing her to the dressing rooms.

“I heard from the boys that you don’t like the door closed, and I don’t know how much of that is true anymore, but this is a curtain and we’ll be right on the other side of it,” Will briefly explained. His adoptive sister nodded in understanding, before slipping into the dressing room. She put on the clothes she picked out before walking out of the small room.

“What...do you think?” El asked her new brothers.

“I think you look amazing,” Jonathan responded.

“I think you look like you,” Will answered. El smiled to the ground, overwhelmed with the compliments.

“Hold on,” the oldest of the three got up and walked to the cashier.

“What’s he doing?” El asked the other boy.

“Uh, I don’t know,” Will answered honestly, just as Jonathan came back.

“I talked to the lady and paid for the outfit already. We should probably get more clothes for you, but you can wear those out the store if you wish,” Jonathan claimed. The young girl’s eyes lit up.

“Really? I can wear these out of here?!” El questioned excitedly.

“Yes. You also need to pick out at least new pants, and maybe a few more sweaters. I don’t know what you have from…Hopper…but you probably will need a few more clothing pieces so that the clothes aren’t too outdated or manly enough to get you picked on at school. Don’t need you being bullied for something that can be fixed with a few things that can make a boy thing turn into a girl thing, even if it can be easily justified as lack of money,” Jonathan explained.

“Yeah, I don’t mind not having new clothes, as I’ve always got Jonathan’s cool hand-me-downs in the past,” Will stated.

“H-hand-me-downs?”

“Clothes that used to be mine but I handed them over to Will when I grew out of them.” El nodded in understanding. They looked around a little bit, resulting in three more sweaters, two more suspenders, three more pairs of jeans, and a couple of t-shirts. Jonathan helped El figure out undergarments, since he (unfortunately) had gone with Nancy multiple times to get things from stores, and knew a little bit. After that, they headed over to another store to get El a few other things. Not really wanting to get anything too much where no one in the house would be able to explain to her, Will just went ahead and grabbed a few tubes of lip gloss, a tube of mascara, some chapstick, and a palette of purple eyeshadow. The eyeshadow was only added after he noticed El eyeing the color. Jonathan went to the other side of the store where he discreetly purchased a few…different products that were also extremely important to women. After purchasing the makeup products, Will, El, and Jonathan made their way to another store, where they purchased El a purple backpack, as well as a few other school supplies for her, and a purple notebook.

“Sometimes, you need to get things out without telling another person. It’s best to write them down,” Will had explained when he grabbed it. Jonathan nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, Will and I both do it. You don’t have to tell anyone everything, not even your own mate. But it’s also not good to bottle things up, so writing them down is the best solution.” El nodded in agreement. She watched the brothers share a look before Will ran over to an aisle and brought over a packet of something before putting it in the shopping basket. They purchased everything, before leaving the mall. In the car, Will pulled out the notebook that El was supposed to write things down in, and the packet he had grabbed.

“Here, these are stickers. You peel them off of this and stick them on things. However, it is suggested to only do it once, so it doesn’t lose the stickiness on the back. I figured you might like decorating the journal with them, so you can make it more personal,” Will explained to her as he handed her the packet. It was full of all these fun colorful shapes, and El’s eyes lit up at the sight of them.

“Thank you, Will!” She squealed, prompting a highly amused chuckle from Will. Then she paused. “What did I just do?”

“You squealed. Don’t worry, I’m certain it's what most girls do when they see something or something cute or gets super excited,” Will explained to her, and she took a deep breath.

“Okay, thanks!” Not long after that, and a car ride of rocking out to radio tunes, they arrived back at the house. When they entered, Joyce was sitting at the table reading the paper. She looked up when she heard them enter.

“Hey, guys! How was the shopping trip?”

“It was fun!” El exclaimed.

“It was. I honestly thought it was going to be boring, but then I remembered that I got the chance to introduce El to a new thing, with smaller things to teach her, and that made it a whole lot more fun than the nightmare stories from Jonathan from when Nancy drags him along,” Will claimed, earning a playful punch from his older brother, laughing all the while. Joyce chuckled at her sons.

“Well, sounds like you’ve had a great day. I think it's time for Jonathan and I to start dinner. How about you two go start cutting tags off of the clothing and school supplies, so we can get stuff washed and ready for tomorrow. Also, maybe unpack a bit if there is time,” She informed. El and Will nodded to show that they heard before they took off with the bags from shopping...and a pair of scissors.


	7. Mileven Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooooo some Mileven action. Or words. Its a conversation between the two. Hopefully you like it!

After dinner, El went to her room to finish unpacking the box she had started before. She didn’t have too much. It took her about ten minutes to finish that box. Sighing, El ran a hand through her hair and sat down on the mattress that will be acting as her bed until they got a frame. However, El kind of liked having no frame and just a mattress. No monsters under the bed if there isn’t any under the bed, to begin with. But now she was bored. It wasn’t like anything that she brought with her was entertaining, as El had resorted to books and TV while in the cabin for entertainment. The books now resided in one of the final boxes, waiting to be put into a bookshelf, which she will be getting the following weekend. However, she’s read most of the books already, and the books she hasn’t read yet are a little above her reading level. Other than that, El had a box with the radio that she used to talk in morse code with Hopper, as well as the sheet that allows her to translate, and another box with board games and other miscellaneous items that were in the cabin. However, that fourth and final box had Hopper’s name on it, and El swallowed at the sight of it in her room. It was agreed that she would get all his stuff. Sighing once again, she picked up the box with her adoptive father’s name on it and placed it up on the shelf in her closet. El then sat on her mattress again and decided to call out to Mike, and only Mike.

_ “Mike?” _

_ “E-El?!” _ His voice spoke in her head.

_ “Hi,”  _ she greeted sheepishly in her head. El could almost feel his smile in her mind, even though they were miles away from each other.

_ “Oh, I am so glad you spoke up! I was honestly just thinking about reaching out to you, then talking myself out of it, but you made the decision for me and I am so glad you did!”  _ Mike ranted. A smile graced her lips as she held back a giggle.

_ “Yeah, I missed you. Every night I wanted to reach out and talk to you. It broke my heart to hear you so sad as you told me about your day,”  _ El claimed. It went silent in her head for a moment, and she grew quickly worried.  _ “Uh, Mike?” _

_ “You...you heard me? Why didn’t you say anything?” _ He asked, sounding so upset. El bit her lip.

_ “I was told not to. It was for your safety-” _ She explained.

_ “Who told you not to? How was it their decision to protect me? I don’t care if I am unsafe, I miss you. I need you. I wouldn’t have, nor do I now, care if I am safe if it meant I’d get to hold you in my arms,”  _ Mike nearly growled as he interrupted her.

_ “It wasn’t just your safety, Mike! I wasn’t allowed to reach out or leave for both of our safety. H-They didn’t want me to get found by Brenner’s men,” _ El responded softly, trying to calm him down. She heard him take a deep breath. 

_ “Oh, sorry. I should’ve let you finish before jumping in. But, in a way, that could be implying that I am unable to take care of my mate, which I know isn’t what you’re saying, or whoever was hiding you was intending. It just seems like it, and as the future Alpha, that’s kind of insulting. But I still appreciate the need to protect you, so I’m not as angry, as I’m sure you can sense.” _ Mike explained.

_ “It’s fine, I understand,”  _ El claimed. She heard her mate chuckle on the other side of the mindlink.

_ “So, uh, have you got your classes from your new school?” _ They spent the next bit of the conversation just chatting about the upcoming school year. Then, El once again had to convince Mike that she wanted to stay with the Byers for at least a year, to allow her to grow more as a person before being thrown into the wolves in Hawkins High School. Mike had chuckled in agreement.

_ “I miss you, El,” _ Mike sighed, and El smiled sadly, even though she knew he couldn’t see it.

_ “I miss you too. The year will be over before you know it. Plus, now you can just pop into my head whenever you feel like it. Although, I might kick you out if I’m in the middle of something important, like school,” _ She claimed. The paladin in her head laughed.

_ “Yeah true. But, if you get to kick me out while in the middle of something important, I reserve the same right.” _

_ “Except if it’s for something serious right? Like, if I were to panic, I could talk to you no matter what you were doing, and it’d be the same for you,” _ El asked for clarification.

_ “Of course, if it's really that dire I will happily chat with you,”  _ Mike responded almost immediately.

_ “D-dire?” _

_ “Something extremely serious or urgent.” _

_ “Oh.” _ El got up and went over to a stack of notecards that was placed by her mattress. She had two stacks. One with blank cards. The other with words on them and the definition. She asked Mike about his day and listened to him while writing out one for the word “dire”.

_ “... and then I turned on the TV in the basement and some soap opera came on that made me think of you for some reason. It’s called General Hospital, or something like that,”  _ Mike claimed.

_ “General Hospital is my favorite show!” _ El exclaimed into the mindlink. She blinked before apologizing for being loud. Her mate just chuckled.

_ “El, it’s fine. Only the Moon Goddess knows how many times I’ve gone on an extremely loud and excited rant about Star Wars,”  _ He reassured her. El bit her lip for a moment before asking….

_ “Uh, you wanted to know who was hiding me, right?” _

_ “Not if you don’t want to El. I can understand if you wish to keep that a secret. I know how protective and aggressive alphas can be, and I’m a future Alpha!” _ The young Luna giggled.

_ “It’s fine. You can get mad, just, promise me you won't try to go grave robbing or come here.” _

_ “I promise. And you can’t break promises, ever,” _ Mike responded.

_ “I was hidden in a cabin in the woods, which I’ll show you the next time I’m in Hawkins, and the person taking care of me was… Hop.” _

_ “What?”  _ Came growling over the mindlink. El swallowed in anticipation of his anger.

_ “It’s really fine, Mi-” _

_ “No, it’s not fine! He fucking lied to me! What the hell! He knew where you were? He was hiding you?!” _ Despite biting her lip to the point it was bleeding, despite her nails breaking the surface of her palms, El still let out a fearful whimper into the mindlink, where Mike could hear her, at his anger.

_ “Oh, El, I’m sorry!! I Didn’t mean to scare you!” _

_ “It’s fine, Mike.” _

_ “No, I should learn to control my temper and my wolf. We’ve just both been on the edge since you left us, and almost fell off the edge when we found out the connection we felt with you was the mate connection,” _ Mike continued.

_ “What’s your wolf’s name?” _

_ “Finn. What’s yours?” _

_ “Cherry,” _ El responded.

_ “Cherry,” _ Mike repeated, and the young mage nearly purred at the sound of the name in his voice. But she composed herself before she could. Looking outside, El noticed the sky darkening.

_ “Oh, Mike? It’s getting dark here, I think I should be heading to bed,” _ She stated, watching the sunset.

_ “Oh, yeah. I’ll let you go. Uh, but before I do, could you watch the Sun for ten minutes, and I’ll do the same. Then we could be looking at the same thing.” _ El hummed in agreement. Hers and his head went silent and for the next ten minutes they stared out their respective windows, watching the sunset. After the time was up, her door opened and Joyce peeked in.

“Hey, what are you doing?” She asked softly.

“Watching the sunset with Mike. He’s watching from his house,” El responded in the same tone. Joyce kindly smiled.

~ In Hawkins ~

“Hey, what are you doing?” Mike turned and saw his sister at the doorway.

“Do you remember El?” He asked instead.

“The girl who helped save Will, right? Isn’t she...gone?” Nancy questioned, moving to sit on his bed.

“Yeah, well, she’s alive, and with the Byers. We were watching the sunset together. Or, her from her house, me from here,” Mike responded, turning to the window.

“You’re serious? Isn’t she, your mate? Why haven’t you gone to get her?” Nancy asked.

“Mm. She wanted to spend a year figuring out who she was before being thrown into the crazy expectations that are the students at Hawkins High,” the young Alpha responded. The older Wheeler laughed.

“Ah, that’s understandable. Let me know if you need any help with getting her a Christmas present, or finding out her birthday. I can ask Jonathan without El finding out,” Nancy claimed, tapping her head to indicate the mindlink. Mike smiled at his older sister.

“Thanks! Now I should be getting to bed. For once, my wolf is on edge for a whole other reason than not knowing whether or not El is alive.”

“Oh, does Finn want to see her?”

“Of course! But we both respect her wishes and won't go to her until Thanksgiving, but that won't come unless we sleep and go about our days,” Mike claimed, waving his hand playfully shooing her out. Nancy wished him good night and left for her room. Mike turned his eyes to the Sun, just as it hit the horizon.

“I love you El, so, so much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in my school's Writing For Pub club, which runs the school magazine, and it was just published this week, so if you want, you can take a look. Here's the link: https://drive.google.com/file/d/178vNBHZFCKO-nWBVutsHgcVW4LajEh7b/view?usp=sharing


	8. The First Day Comes With Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to start school!

Monday morning couldn’t have come faster, nor could it have come slower. El woke up to her alarm going off at 7:00 am on the dot, which she shut off before climbing out of bed. She raced to her closet and pulled out a tan sweater with a red, orange, green, violet, and pink floral print woven into it.  [ [ http://www.rustyzipper.com/full/220448.jpg ](http://www.rustyzipper.com/full/220448.jpg) ] She paired it with the same black jeans she wore out of the mall, which had now been washed and the same suspenders. She walked to the bathroom and brushed her teeth, then hair, before putting on the chapstick only, as she didn’t see the need for the other makeup products. Smiling to herself in the mirror, she walked out to the kitchen and opened the freezer. There, inside, was a yellow box that always had El’s mouth watering at the thought of what’s inside. EGGOS!!!!! She grabbed the box, opened it, and pulled out two of the waffles, and placed them in the toaster, something Hopper had taught her how to do. El’s smile saddened before she disposed of those thoughts. This was not a day that she could afford to be sad. She set the toaster and walked over to where her new backpack was, wanting to check it and make sure it was ready for the day. Her new notebooks, binder, pencils, everything she might need for the day were in there.

“Hey! You got everything?” El turned and smiled at her adoptive brother. Will was in a blue plaid button-up that was left open so she could see his white t-shirt underneath, and a pair of blue ripped jeans.

“Yeah. Just waiting for Eggos, and whatever the lunch plan is,” She claimed.

“I don’t know the lunch plan. Usually, I bring lunch, because it’s cheaper, but we have extra money thanks to the government, so I don’t know,” Will shrugged. The toaster chose that moment to go off, and El booked it to the appliance.

“By the way, I am not sharing these, you can get your own,” She stated in a playful tone, but she was quite serious, as she pulled the waffles out of their slots.

“Wasn’t asking you to. I’m just going to have a bowl of cereal,” Will claimed, walking over to the cupboard and pulling out a box of Kellogg’s Frosted Flakes and poured them in a bowl. El put her waffles on a plate, carefully spread butter all over them, before pouring a little syrup on them, just as Will was pouring the milk into his cereal. They sat in silence while they ate. Jonathan soon came into the kitchen/dining room area and grabbed his own bowl of cereal, followed by Joyce.

“So, we have money for you two to buy lunch at school for the week, until we go grocery and furniture shopping for El, would you like to do that?” the Byers mom asked.

“Actually, I wanted to talk to you about furniture shopping. I don’t necessarily need to get a bed frame, I kind of enjoy having only a mattress,” The young Hopper’s girl claimed.

“Really? I mean, we can do that, but are you sure?” Joyce asked.

  
“Yeah, I’m sure,” El responded.

“I haven’t bought lunch before. I think it will be interesting.”   
  
“Same here.”

“Well, it would just be until Jonathan and I get on our feet with jobs,” Joyce claimed. The boys and El nodded in understanding. Minutes later found El and Will at the mercy of Jonathan’s camera, as he snapped a few photos of the two of them off to their first day of high school, or in El’s case, school in general. After that, the two youngest raced out of the front door, with their backpacks, lunch money now located in them, and Will climbed onto his bike, which had been unloaded from the U-Haul on Saturday. He paused to let El stand on the pegs on the back tire and grip his shoulders before pushing off and pedaling toward their new school.

When they arrived, Will let El get off the bike before parking it at the bike rack and locking it with his makeshift bike lock. He turned to El, who was staring at the building with shaky eyes. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” He asked.

“Scared.”

“I’m scared too. But I’m sure we’ll be fine. After all, we’re in this together,” Will claimed, earning a bright smile from his future Luna that made his wolf, Noah, yip happily in his head. Taking a deep breath, Will led her into the building and walked to their lockers, Will’s by the gym and El’s by the bathrooms, where they stowed the books they didn’t need that morning. After that, they walked toward their first period, which thankfully, they had the same first three classes together, so they didn’t have to try and find two different rooms and risk being late to one of them. They paused outside the door. Will turned to his [adoptive] sister.

“You ready?”

“As I have to be,” El responded simply, locking eyes with the young Beta.

“You’ll be fine. I’m here if you need to talk, and you know Mike will drop whatever he’s doing to talk to you through the mindlink,” Will told her, grabbing and squeezing her hand, which earned a grateful smile from the young Luna. Taking a deep breath, Will led her into the gym and walked up to the man with the clipboard.

“Excuse me? Uh, are you Mr. Jefferson?”

“Yeah, you the new students?” The teacher asked when he looked up.

“Yeah, this is my sister, Jane, and I’m Will,” The young Byers boy responded.

“You don’t look like siblings,” Mr. Jefferson claimed, raising an eyebrow.

“I’m adopted,” El stated. The teacher nodded.

“Alright. Well, do you have gym clothes?”

“Yeah. We both do,” Will answered.

“Okay. The bell hasn’t rung yet so I can lead your sister to her gym locker before the girls arrive. I’ll show you yours after.” With that, El let go of Will’s hand and followed the gym teacher into the locker room. She wrinkled her nose at the smell of perfume and looked around at the lockers briefly. Mr. Jefferson led her to the last row of lockers.

“This one is yours. Do you know how to open it?” Despite not knowing, she nodded. “Okay then, here is your locker combination and please change into your gym wear.” He left her with a slip of paper with numbers on it. She didn’t know how to open a locker, and she figured she should learn, however, El didn’t care at the moment. No one was around, and as long as she pretended to turn the lock this way and that, she would be fine. Her hand went to the lock and she started to act like she was unlocking it, while her brows furrowed and her eyes focused. With the sound of the locker door unlocking itself, El wiped her nose clean of any blood and smirked. The bell rang and she quickly changed into her gym clothes, leaving her blue bracelet from Hopper on her wrist, just as girls started entering the locker room. She pulled out her lavender scrunchie and tied her hair up just as someone approached her.

“Hey, I’m Hailey. Are you new?” El turned and saw a girl with jet black hair and bright emerald eyes. The girl, Hailey, was still in her school clothes.

“Yeah. I’m Jane,” El responded with a nod. She put her left hand out, as Hopper told her that was polite. Hailey met her halfway and shook her hand. El caught a glimpse of black on her wrist but elected to not mention it.

“Looks like your locker is next to mine! That’s so cool!” Hailey claimed, moving to open the locker next to El’s, who smiled in response.

“Yeah, I guess it is.”

“Okay, while I get changed, want to wait and tell me about yourself?” Hailey offered, taking her shirt off.

“Uh, sure. What do you-” El trailed off, as she now had a clear view as to what the black on Hailey’s wrist was. It was unmistakable. She had a number on her wrist, just like El did.

“Uh, you okay?” Hailey asked, after noticing the silence from the new girl. She turned and then noticed the direction El’s gaze was. “Oh, I’ve had this forever. I don’t remember where I got it. I’ve asked my parents once, but I never got an answer. My brother has one, as well as the adoptive son of the beta. Sorry if it’s weird.”   
  
“Not weird,” El stated, moving the bracelet up her arm and showing her wrist to Hailey, who’s eyes widened.

“You have one too?” She asked. El nodded. “Okay, I’m going to finish changing then we are talking.” Five minutes later finds El walking with Hailey into the gym.

“So, do you know what they are?” The young Luna nodded solemnly.

“Not good. I’m… jealous… that you don’t know or remember,” El claimed.

  
“Wait, really? What do you mean they’re not good,” Hailey paused at the look on the other girl's features. “Nevermind, if there aren’t good things tied to these numbers, you probably don’t want to relive it twice. So… maybe tell me later with the other two, so you only have to go through it once?” El nodded in agreement at the suggestion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of Hailey?


	9. New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and El meet new people.

The rest of the morning went by smoothly, with Will and El being introduced to their classmates in each of their classes. Will met the future Alpha, Harrison Smith, also Hailey’s twin brother, in Art, right before lunch. At the same time, in the ASL classroom, El discovered how much easier the American Sign Language was to her in comparison to the English language, at least in the terms of speaking.

“Hey, mind if we go pick up my sister from the ASL classroom, so she doesn’t get lost?” Will asked Harrison.

“Sure dude, can’t wait to meet her!” They continued their previous conversation and included the Hopper girl once they got to the classroom she was in. Will and El bought lunch with Harrison, who then led them to the lunch table that Hailey would meet them at.

“Hey, girls,” Harrison greeted the two she-wolves at the table as he sat down.

“Hey! I’m Jessica King, or you can call me Jess. This is Heather Marsh, or we just call her Thea,” The red-headed, brown-eyed girl spoke up.

“I’m Will, and this is my sister Jane, but she usually goes by El,” The Byers boy spoke up as the two of them sat down, El across from Jessica, and Will across from Harrison.

“Wait, your name is Jane? So where does the nickname ‘El’ come from?” The girl named Thea asked.

“Uh, are you, friends, with Hailey?”

“I’m her older brother.”

“Yes, we’re her best friends,” Jessica spoke up.

“What does that have to do with my question?”

“I promised Hailey I’d tell her and a few others the story at lunch, so I’d only have to tell it once,” El explained.

“Oh! I’m sorry,” Heather apologized.

“It's fine,” The young Luna stated. Suddenly Will stiffened.

“Will, are you okay?”

“Mate.” The word was growled out in two voices. The five looked over to see a male with brown hair and blue eyes staring at Will. An awkward silence rang amongst the group.

“Uh, I’m Will Byers,” The young Cleric greeted, standing up and holding his hand out.

“Anthony Johnson. Or Tony,” The brunette responded, shaking the Byers boy’s hand. When their hands touched there was a spark between them, causing them both to softly gasp. Will pulled his hand away first and moved to sit back down next to El. Tony decided to sit next to Will. Soon another boy found his spot next to Harrison, across from Tony and Hailey showed up and situated herself across from Thea and next to El.

“Hey, you ready to share the story behind the numbers?” Hailey asked El, who nodded.

“You mean the numbers on your wrists?” Jessica asked, gesturing to Hailey, Harrison, and Andrew.

“Yep,” The Alpha daughter, Hailey, responded.

“Wait, you know about them?” Harrison asked, taking on a defensive tone. Hailey gave her twin a look that said quit it.

“I know,” El stated, before moving her sweater sleeve up and moving the bracelet on her wrist, presenting the 011 that was tagged on there. The others all - except Will and Hailey - gasped.

“So you’re Eleven, then we have Nine, Ten, Eleven, Twelve,” Jessica pointed out, gesturing to each member of the group respectably.

“Yeah, do you know what they are?” Andrew asked. El nodded solemnly.

“Identification.”

“What does that mean?” Harry asked.

“For as long as I can remember, up until two years ago, I was called Eleven when I was spoken to and Experiment Eleven when spoken about.”

“Then simultaneously she escaped that treatment and I went missing,” Will added.

“Missing?!” Tony exclaimed. He hand reached for Will’s under the table, needing to hold it after hearing that news. The Byers’ boy let him.

“We’ll tell the longer story when we’re not in such a public place, for now though, let’s just say there is a reason the people of Hawkin’s call me Zombie Boy and why El is a Mage.”

“Yeah, because they all thought you died. Good thing I was there, right?” El joked, and Will laughed.

“True! I might not be here if it weren’t for you, and I will never be able to thank you enough sis,” the Beta kid responded with a wide grin on his lips. Tony squeezed his hand.

“Really? How’d you find him?” Thea asked.

“Again, better if we explain somewhere less public,” El explained. The group of eight then began other conversations, getting to know the new kids as one topic among others.

“Hey, you and I get to spend the afternoon together, we’re going to have so much fun!” Jess exclaimed as she was walking with El out of the cafeteria, Will, and Tony following behind them.

“That is cool,” The other girl responded with a little less enthusiasm, but a smile on her face nonetheless.

“Hey, do you know who your mate is?”

“Yeah. I do,” El answered with her smile taking on a mix of sadness and fondness.

“Ooh, are they here?!” Jess asked.

“No. He lives back in Hawkins. I can explain more later with everything else, but we’re spending this school year just being reliant on the mindlink.”

“Wow, I don’t think I could do that.”

“Uh, have you ever seen Hailey, Harry or Andy do anything unexplainable, or something strange but easily pushed it off as something else?” El asked, and Jess’s face turned contemplative.

“Oh, once we couldn’t get water out of a faucet, and Hailey touched it and all of a sudden water started pouring out. However, we just figured whatever was clogging up the pipes unclogged somehow,” She claimed as they walked into the English classroom.

“Sorry to intrude, but what about the time when we couldn’t get a match to light, but when Harry tried, which wasn’t very hard, he got it lit,” Tony added, taking his seat one desk over from the window, pulling Will into the desk near the window. Jess sitting in front of Tony and gestured for El to take the seat in front of Will.

“Yeah, that was strange, but we brushed that off as oxygen finally kicking in.”

“What about Andy?”

“He swears he can teleport across a shadowed area, but we all don’t believe him. Why do you ask?” Tony questioned. El and Will shared a look.

“What?”

“Man we needed Harry the past two years,” Will groaned and El giggled.

“Awe, you trying to replace me?” She teased and her adoptive brother narrowed his eyes at her.

“Can’t decide yet,” El gaped at him and her eyes glazed over.

“Wait, what’s she doing?” Tony asked.

“I don’t kn-” Will cut himself off and his eyes glazed over.

“Mindlink,” Jess stated and moved to take out the things El needs for class, Tony copying the same thing with Will.

 _“Will is trying to replace me!”_ El called out into the mindlink.

 _“What?”_ Lucas asked.

 _“Huh?”_ Max asked.

 _“I think I need context….”_ Dustin piped in.

 _“What do you mean?”_ Mike questioned.

 _“I cannot believe you just did that, El! You know I was joking!”_ Will claimed.

 _“Yeah, I know,”_ El mentally laughed.

 _“I still want context!”_ Dustin exclaimed into the mindlink.

 _“Later. We’re in class. But I have one last thing to leave you with before we disconnect,”_ Will claimed.

 _“What is it?”_ Lucas asked.

 _“I found my mate,”_ Will stated. A chorus of “WHAT?!” Came over the mindlink before El disconnected from them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think of Hailey Smith, Harrison Smith, Anthony Johnson, Andrew Johnson, Jessica King, and Heather Marsh?


	10. Power and Disappearance Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El explains her tattoo and the others.

“Hey, Johnathan!” Will called out to his older brother once he spotted him out in the school parking lot after school. The older Byers boy walked up, noting the other kid who was taller than Will, but still looking the same age as his brother, standing next to him.

“What’s up?” Jonathan asked his brother.

“El and I were wondering if we could have some people over for a study group. Is that okay?” The youngest of the two asked.

“Yeah, sure. Just give Mom a heads up before she comes home to a bunch of kids. How many are coming over?”

“Six.” Jonathan’s eyes widened in surprise.

“How’d you meet that many so quickly?”

“Well, El met one of the girls, Hailey, in the girl's locker room, and then she invited both of us to sit with her and her group at lunch. Which is where I met Tony here. He’s my mate,” Will stayed, carefully watching for Jonathan’s reaction.

“Your mate?” He asked, hesitantly. Will responded with a small nod. “Well, it’s about time you found the one made for you,” the older of the three continued before turning to the only non-blood related member of the trio and stuck his hand out. “Hi, I’m Jonathan. Will’s older brother.”

“Anthony. Although, it is shortened to Tony. It’s nice to meet you, Jonathan.”

“Alright. Now I get to say something I have wanted to do since I’ve heard of it. If you ever hurt my brother…” Jonathan trailed off for dramatic effect. Will rolled his eyes while Tony attempted to not get afraid. “... you’ll have our sister to deal with.” The older Byers bout concluded. Laughter came from behind the two younger boys, and they shifted their attention to those behind them. El, Hailey, Harry, Andy, Heather, and Jess were all standing there in fits of laughter and/or amusement at the threat aimed at Tony.

“Oh, hardy-har-har,” Tony muttered, crossing his arms over his chest, narrowing his eyes at the group.

“I’m totally serious. El would beat you up if you hurt Will.”

“Yeah, that’s true. I don’t care if you’re the future beta of the pack, and I don’t care if I get to know you and care for you as a brother-in-law. I pushed a friend, who is another future beta off of another friend, a future alpha mid-fight. I’m not afraid to stand up for those I love,” El stated, trying to sound serious, but failing due to her giggling up a storm.

“How’d you survive that?” Hailey asked.

“I’ll explain later,” El winked at the alpha daughter.

“Oh, is it a part of that story?”

“Which story?” Jonathan asked.

“The Upside Down, the Demogorgon, the Mind Flayer, the Battle of Starcourt. Take your pick. We’re telling all of them,” Will responded. The oldest of the group was in shock.

  
“Uh, what? I thought Owens told us to  _ not _ tell anyone.” El gently grabbed Hailey’s hand and raised her sleeve a bit to show Jonathan her 010 tattoo. Harry presented his 009, and Andy followed suit with 012. The older Byers boy’s eyes widened. “Uh, okay. So this is the only exception. The six of you can’t tell anyone else, in case the bad members of the government decide they want El back.”

“Back?”

“We need to get to the house so Will and I can explain. Thanks, Jon!” El waved as she and Will headed toward his bike. The future beta mounted and El climbed on, holding onto his shoulders. They took off, and their six new friends followed after them.

“So, why don’t you have a bike, El?” Jess asked after a while.

  
“I don’t know how to ride one,” the girl in question responded. The group fell into silence again. After the 20-minute walk/bike ride, they arrived at the Byers’ new home. They set their bags down in the living room, which still has a few boxes, but the boys moved them so they could all sit for storytime.

“Okay, before we get started, do any of you guys want anything for an after school snack?” Will offered, everyone across the room declining his offer. El asked if he could start some Eggos for her. He nodded and walked to the kitchen.

“Eggos?” Heather asked.

“Yeah, they are my favorite food,” El explained.

“She’s super obsessed with them. If I didn’t know who her mate was, I would’ve assumed her mate were the waffles,” Will claimed when he entered the room with a small bowl of dry cereal. He took a seat on the floor next to Tony and looked toward his adopted sister, “I called mom to let her know about the guests, by the way.”

“Alright, what's the story behind the tattoos?” Harry asked.

“Awe, all no business and no fun,” Hailey pouted. Her twin brother just playfully glared at her.

“The tattoos are more like labels. When I was born, I was kidnapped into a hidden lab in Hawkins, where I remained a prisoner for 12 years. I finally escaped two years ago, but up until then, I was known as Experiment Eleven or sometimes just Eleven. That’s what the numbers mean. They are identification,” El explained.

“Identification? I’ve never heard anyone call me Twelve before, have you?” Andy asked, looking over at his adoptive brother.

“No, I haven’t. I haven’t heard any of you guys being referred to by the number on your arms,” Tony responded, Jess and Heather, agreeing with his words.

“Maybe you guys made it out of a lab before your earliest memories,” Will suggested.

“That could be it.” A ding was heard from the kitchen, and El shot up, running to the kitchen to prepare the waffle. Her brother snickered from where he was next to his mate.

“Hey El, could you bring my bowl into the kitchen while you’re in there? It's on the floor next to me,” Will called after his sister.

“Sure!” The others were confused until the bowl started floating and made its way quickly and carefully into the kitchen.

“What the hell?!” Jess shouted. Various other versions of exclamations were heard.

“Did I mention that I was taken because I have superpowers?” El causally questioned, walking into the living room with her plate of Eggo waffles. She sat back down next to Hailey on the couch.

“Uh, no. Are you saying you all have powers? That’s why you were all taken, that's why you have numbers on your wrists?” Jessica asked. El simply nodded in response.

“Wait, I don’t remember having powers, maybe that’s why we don’t remember the lab because we’re not useful so they released us,” Harry claimed.

  
“Well, Jess and Tony told Will and I that you were able to light matches or anything on fire with much more ease than anyone else, Harry. I think you have pyrokinesis. Hailey, they also told us about how you can fix a clogged faucet by just touching it, then water comes rushing out, so hydrokinesis. Also, Andy, you can apparently transport through shadowy areas almost as if you were teleporting. I think you can Shadow Walk,” El explained.

“Have you been reading the D&D manuals and superhero comics?” The Byers boy asked.

“Yeah, I wanted to see if I could learn more about my powers through them. A safe and fun way to figure my powers out more,” the Hopper girl claimed.

“Cool, anyway, we should probably share the story of my disappearance,” Will told El.

“I should start since the story started because, and with, me,” She responded.

“What do you mean?” Tony asked.

“Uh, a few days before I escaped I was going into what I now call the Void to spy on Russians. The bad men, the scientists in charge of me made me go in there, I didn’t know why I was doing it, only that it was an order and if I disobeyed I’d be punished. While I was in there, I heard a growl and saw a monster. I ran. The day I escaped, Pa-” They all watched as she took a deep breath. “Dr. Brenner, who made me call him Papa, told me to go into the void and search for the monster. To make contact. I didn’t want to, but I also didn’t want to be punished and as far as I knew, the monster couldn’t hurt me and wasn’t in our world. I was right in some ways. I made contact with the monster, it turned around, growled at me, I screamed and a portal to the monster’s world opened. I used the opportunity to escape amidst the chaos,” El explained.

“Wow. You were 12 when this happened?” Heather asked.

“No, she’s Eleven, Twelve is Andy,” Jessica joked. They all laughed.

“Normally I’d be pissed for disrupting a story, but it’s a pretty morbid story, so joking is allowed to lighten the mood,” Will claimed. Tony wrapped an arm around the Byers boy’s waist. “I guess it’s my turn. I don’t know or remember most of what happened in ‘83, but I think El can fill in some of that. ‘84 I can try my best to tell, but I am hoping by then either Jonathan or Mom will be back and can explain since they were more present for that one. The more recent event was last summer, which I can explain a lot better than the first two.”

“Take your time,” Tony stated.

“Yeah, we can go for a run after you tell us about ‘83, take another break after ‘84, then you can tell us about the last one,” Heather suggested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, I didn't expect storytelling to be a two-part piece. Powers and Disappearance Part 2/Chapter 011 is on the way!


	11. Power and Disappearance Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Part 2!

“I think that’s a great idea,” Will nodded at Heather, “So, ‘83. Uh, at the same time as El running, I was riding my bike home from a game at my best friend, Mike Wheeler’s house. I lived the farthest away, so I rode home alone after the others turned into their driveways. I was on a street that we call Mirkwood. The light on my bike flickers, which briefly catches my attention. When I looked back at the street I saw a figure in the distance. It looked like a man. I crashed my bike in the woods and I looked up to see the figure closer. I bolted home. I made it into the house. I tried searching for Mom or Jonathan, but no one was home, so I tried to call someone. Then I noticed the figure at my front door. I ran to the shed and loaded a shotgun, loaded it, cocked it, and aimed it at the door. I heard something behind me, I turned to see the figure. It looked like a man with no face. Until it opened its mouth. Next thing I knew I was in another dimension, its world. I ran. I stayed there for a week trying to stay alive. The rest of the story is from the perspective of our friends back in Hawkins,” Will claimed.

  


“Wow, that’s crazy, dude,” Andy claimed.

  


“Yeah. It sounds crazy, but it's true,” The future Hawkins beta claimed.

  


“I believe you. After seeing El with her superpowers, hard to not believe that isn’t real,” Hailey claimed.

  
“Speaking of me. Uh, the other side of the story I witnessed. So uh, I didn’t really know words but I was, and still am, very good at observing. I’m still learning words so I might need a little help in that way.”

  
“Yeah, I’ve heard enough from the guys that I can help you,” Will claimed. His sister nodded.

  


“Alright. So I’m running through the woods, had a quick pit stop that, without too much detail, wasn’t as safe as I thought it was, so that night, I ran into the woods and it started raining. I very quickly ran through most of the woods before I smelt something sweet, and I followed the scent into the combined beam of three flashlights. On the other side was Dustin Henderson, Bard and future third in command and bard, Lucas Sinclair, Ranger and the future co-Beta, and my mate, Mike Wheeler, Paladin and the future Alpha of the Hawkins pack,” El began the story.

  


“Wait, co-Beta? That’s possible?” Andy asked.

  


“Yeah. When they learned about their roles, Mike, Dustin, and Lucas all felt bad that I wasn’t a higher-up role in the pack, so Lucas offered to share the responsibilities of Beta with me. I would handle the behind the desk stuff while Lucas was in the field. Or at least that was the plan. Now I think a discussion needs to be made eventually,” Will explained.

  


“You’re future Beta?” Tony asked.

  


“Co-Beta, but yeah.”

  


“Anyway, continue the story, El,” Hailey gestured to the girl sitting next to her.

  


“Alright, uh, the boys took me to Mike’s basement, to get me dry and to give me a place to sleep out of the rain for the night. Which then became longer than just a night as I revealed my powers to them and began to help them search for Will. There were some bumps in the road that made it harder to find Will, as the group split up once due to an argument about whether or not I was a traitor or just trying to protect the boys, and then we were chased by the Bad Men. After that, we found ourselves planning something out in the junkyard in Hawkins, before hiding in a nearby abandoned bus at the sight of a helicopter in the sky. Then the chi-” El choked up. Everyone, except Will, looked confused as she took a deep breath. “Then Chief Hopper showed up and took us to safety.”

  
“Mike explained to him, my Mom, Jonathan, and his sister Nancy the Acrobat and the Flea theory. Dustin, the third in command, called our science teacher about sensory deprivation tanks, which they used an old swimming pool for. They set it up in the gymnasium at Hawkins Middle,” Will continued so El could finish composing herself. He nodded at his sister, to which she responded with a nod.

  


“I entered the pool with a blindfold, which was really science goggles with duct tape all over them and floated in silence. I don’t really know what happened from an outside perspective, but I entered a place I call the Void. It's all black with water making up the floor. I linked to Nancy’s best friend, Barbra first and found her gone. Then I searched for Will, but not before I calmed down from seeing Barb’s rotting corpse. I found him in Castle Byers-”

  


“Castle Byers?” Andy snorted. Will glared at him.

  
“A fort Jonathan and I built when we were younger. My parents were fighting and we needed to get out of the house. We built it in the pouring rain, all through the night. Worth the cold I endured afterward as a result,” the Byers boy retaliated. The Johnson boy raised his hands in defense.

  


“Anyway, I found Will in the Upside Down version of the fort and relayed a message from Joyce to him. Then I was pulled out of the Void, due to lack of energy. Joyce and Ho-hopper went to the Lab to get through the Gate so they could save Will,” El took a deep breath before continuing. “Nancy and Jonathan went to attempt to kill the Demogorgon. They injured and distracted the monster, but it still went after me and the other boys. We were running from Lab people who had found us at the middle school. At one point, we were cornered and I ended up using my powers and killing them. They bled a lot and that blood attracted the Demogorgon to us. Killed the rest of the bad men that were there that night. Dustin carried me to a classroom, where we camped out for 5 minutes before the Demogorgon found us. Lucas tried to kill it with his wrist rocket and rocks-”

  
“Wait, what? They never told me that?” Will claimed.

  


“Embarrassment?” El shrugged. The Byers boy snorted.

  


“Yeah, probably.”

  


“Anyway, I ended up tearing it apart with my powers. Mike tried to stop me, but I flung him back to protect him. When I looked back, I could tell that Lucas, Dustin, and Mike knew I might not come out 100%. However, they didn’t know what I knew. I wasn’t supposed to have made it out alive, but I teleported, I guess, to the Upside Down,” El finally finished.

  


“Well, that’s ‘83, then there is ‘84, and then this past summer,” Will claimed.

  


“You’re telling the story of ‘84 and 5?” Tony asked.

  


“Yeah, El wasn’t there for either of them,” His mate responded.

  


“Where were you?” Hailey asked, turning to the future Luna.

  


“Uh, can I explain after Will’s story?”

  


“Yeah, sure. No pressure,” Jess answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This "Power and Disappearance" is definitely going to take up multiple chapters of this story.


	12. Run as a Pack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short filler chapter.

“Okay, but first, we need to go for a run!” Heather spoke up.

“That’s right! Let's go!” Andy got up off the floor and headed toward the back door. The rest followed.

“So, why did you choke up on the one name?” Hailey kindly asked El. The Hopper girl looked at her.

  
“Uh, he adopted me, then he died in the Battle of Starcourt, which is what we’re calling the thing over the summer. It’s still fresh,” She responded. Hailey gave the girl next to her a sad smile.

“I’m sorry to hear that. Well, if you ever need to talk, Andy has also been adopted, so he might know a bit more about your situation. Outside almost everyone took turns shifting behind trees. Everyone except for Will was confused as to why El didn’t until she shifted into her white wolf, Cherry. Harry’s wolf, Sirius howled in the air, before taking off running, the rest following in suit. They ran for a good 30 minutes before heading back to the Byers home. Once they shifted back to their human forms, all eight teens felt their heads connect through a mindlink, a result of their wolves connecting throughout that run. After spending a few minutes testing the mindlink, they headed back inside the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is part 3/final of the Power and Disappearance parts of the story.


	13. Power and Disappearance Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final part of this small section in the story! Enter left stage: Jonathan and Joyce coming in to help along with the stories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of cut out a lot of the dialect in the storytelling, as it would've taken forever to write and I don't want to stress myself out trying to write it.

“So last year I was having a ton of trouble with what we thought was PTSD from being kidnapped the previous year. That was when we met Max. Dustin found something in his trash can after trick or treating, which he named Dart. I ended up confessing that I saw something similar the previous year after returning from the Upside Down, as well as the night before, during trick or treating, making the same noise Dart made. He, Dart, got loose and we had to search for him in the school. I found Dart, alerted the others, then he growled, startling me into another one of my dreams.” Will swallowed the spit that built up in his mouth. “A shadow from the Upside Down followed me as I ran outside of the school to get away. Once I made it to the field, I stopped. My mom was dating a guy named Bob at the time, and he gave me some advice earlier that day, to not run from my nightmares, from my fears. He was trying to help, and he, along with the rest of us, honestly thought it was all PTSD, all in my head. Well, I took his advice and told the Shadow Monster to go away. Then all I remember after that is either really fuzzy or black,” Will recounted from the arms of Tony, which tightened a little with each word, his wolf, Remus, wanting to protect his mate, even though it all happened in the past.

“That must’ve been terrifying,” Heather spoke.

“It was. There were a few times where my memory is a little clearer, but Mom and Jonathan would know more about the story,” the young Byers boy responded.

“Mom and I would know more about what story?” They turned to see Jonathan in the entrance.

“‘84, during the time I was possessed. I don’t really remember it.” Will explained. The oldest in the room’s eyebrows rose.

“Yeah. It was really scary once I got to see you.” Jonathan moved to lean against a wall. “Uh, I can try to tell the story, however, most of it I wasn’t actually there. Uh, Will was possessed by the Shadow Monster, whom Will’s friends, Mike, Dustin, and Lucas renamed the Mind Flayer. It was a slow process, starting with a fever, except Will’s temp was the other direction, he was cold. Then it was what Will called now-memories, which is probably why you don’t really remember things clearly because you were fighting the possession, and you were seeing things that were happening somewhere else.” Jonathan explained to Will. The younger boy nodded in acceptance, and Tony squeezed Will a little tighter. In response, the Cleric in his arms squeezed Tony’s arms in comfort, resulting in the arms loosening their hold a bit.

“Uh, eventually Will, Mike, Hopper, Mom, and Bob were locked in the Lab with Doc Owens, due to a power outage caused by Demodogs. At the same time, I was arriving at my house to find the mess that was left behind. I was with Nancy, Mike’s older sister, and my Mate, and we were bringing down the lab and exposing their cover up of her best friend, Barb’s, death. Well, it wasn’t exact, we called it some really scary chemical that I can no longer remember. I found a polaroid and we realized they were at the Lab. We met up with Dustin and Lucas, along with Steve and Max, outside the Lab gates, where they revealed they were dealing with some of the Demodogs at a junkyard in Hawkins.” Everyone’s ears picked up the sound of the front door opening again.

“Guys? I’m home!”

“Mom, we’re in here,” Will called out. Joyce entered the living room and blinked.

“Hi, who are all of you?” She asked, surprised. Harry stood up and extended his hand toward her.

“Hello, Mrs. Byers. My name is Harry Smith. I’m the future Alpha of the pack. There next to El is my twin sister, Hailey. Then there is Andy, Heather, and Jess.”

“Oh, Welcome!”

“I’m Tony, future Beta of the pack,” the Johnsons’ boy spoke up.

“And he’s my mate, Mom,” Will claimed.

“Then it is really nice to meet you! What’s going on?”

“Joyce, Harry, Hailey, Andy, they’re like me,” El stated. At Joyce’s raised eyebrow, she elaborated. “They have numbers on their wrists, like mine.”

“So we explained the story behind the numbers, and are now telling the ones about the Upside Down,” Will added.

“Yeah, I need a little help with the story behind ‘84,” Jonathan claimed.

“Oh, of course! Where are you?”

“Uh, the lock down of the Lab because it was overrun with Demodogs.”

“Okay, so, the power went out, at that point Will’s body was completely possessed by the Mind Flayer, so we had to knock him out with a drug. It was difficult, but we managed to get out of the lab. Almost all of us. Doc Owens stayed behind to help guide us away from danger if needed, and Bob, he sacrificed himself for us. Jonathan pulled up in his car and Mike and I got Will into the back seat. Hop got into his Police Cruiser and trailed behind us, after he picked up the rest standing outside the gate….” The next few hours were spent with the Byers family painting the picture of ‘84 and the Battle of Starcourt. El revealed to her adoptive family that she had met Hop at the Lab and helped him close the gate; and during the Battle of Starcourt, she was quite oblivious to everything until she saw something on the news and Owens came to talk, to tell her about Hopper’s death.

“Wow, that’s all so crazy! I can’t believe that happened to you. Well, I can, since El demonstrated her powers, but still!” Jessica claimed.

“Yeah, if I hadn’t gone through it, I wouldn’t believe it,” Jonathan claimed.

“It sure is crazy and I would love to know more. But unfortunately, it's getting late and my Mom wants Hailey and I home for dinner,” Harry claimed, Hailey nodded and followed her brother to the door. El leapt off her seat and went after them, saying her “see you later”s to the twins. Soon after found Jessica and Heather leaving as well, leaving Tony and Andy with the Byers and El.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you want to see in the story, maybe I can coordinate some suggestions, some wants/wishes into the storyline.


	14. Just Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, Joyce, Jonathan, El, and Andy teasing the new couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait only coming back to give you a short chapter. A lot of things happened in my life that I didn't have much time to write FanFiction. Started my Junior Year of high school, which comes with adjusting to distance learning, got my driver's license, started in a program called Link Crew, as well as became VP and Lead Editor of the club that publishes my high school's magazine. It was a lot.
> 
> Anyway, enough about my life, I'm sure you're all wanting to read what's going on in the Byer's household. Well, go ahead!

So, mates, huh?” Joyce questioned, raising a teasing eyebrow.

“...Mom…” Will said in a warning tone.

“What?” Joyce asked with her teasing tone and a fond smile, leaving to 

“I have a rule,” Jonathan claimed. Will’s eyes shot to his older brother. “Don’t worry it's nothing bad. So, El and I have to wait until at least the end of the school year to move in with our mates. I propose, Will and Tony having to wait as well.” Tony could feel Will’s shoulders sag in relief.

“That’s fair,” The youngest Byers agreed.

“Wait, don’t I get a say in this?” Tony asked.

“Nah,” El said.

“You learn very quickly that one doesn’t want to say no to your mate. Since disagreeing and saying no might make your mate upset. Nancy used it to her advantage quite a bit before we moved. Thankfully, a wolf’s instinct to protect their mate can overshadow the need to keep their mate happy, otherwise, I’m sure I would’ve lost Nancy in moments, even if we didn’t know we were mates at the time.”

“When did you find out?” Andy asked.

“When we shared our first kiss. There was always a pull, but we practically ignored it, brushing it aside as shared trauma after we got Will back. But our bond really solidified during our first kiss. We are one of the few rare bonds that aren’t scent activated,” Jonathan answered.

“That’s cool,” Tony stated.

“Yeah, it really is. I haven’t found my mate yet, and all these mate bond stories are amazing and are giving me hope,” Andy claimed.

“Good. Never give up. Some of us aren’t as lucky to find our mates right after escaping from a lifelong isolation,” Will responded, shooting El a side-eye. She just stuck her tongue out at him.

“Are you sure you’re adopted? You seem to fit perfectly with the Byers,” Tony asked El.

“It's like Jonathan said, it's shared trauma from the past couple years,” Will claimed. 

“Yeah. Anyway, I gotta go help Mom with dinner. El, make sure no funny business happens while I’m gone,” Jonathan teased and left just as his younger brother cried his name in embarrassment. Andy just laughed.

“Yeah, laugh it up, Andy. You will be given the same treatment when you find your mate,” Tony glared at his brother, squeezing Will lightly. His brother just rolled his eyes.

“Jeez, I may be younger but I have a right to tease, just like El and Jonathan,” He claimed. El giggled.

“Ugh, the potential friendship that might build in the near future is going to be one built on teasing us two,” Tony stated,

“I agree,” Will claimed, turning to nuzzle Tony’s collar bone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... what should happen next? I didn't really plan this out much so, give me ideas!!
> 
> Should I have a mind-link conversation between the Party members? Should I do a time skip to Thanksgiving, so we can go ahead and get a physical/in-person Mileven Reunion in this story? What should happen next?!!


	15. Snowy Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time skip to December.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologizes about the wait for this chapter, I didn't expect it to take so long. I hope this makes up for it. - The sweater links in this chapter are not originally mine.

It was finally winter break of 1985, and El was dancing in her room to music from the radio. She had been introduced to the activity a little after becoming friends with Jess, Thea, and Hailey. They started having study sleepovers, every other week, which turned into actual fun stuff after the sunsets. El just couldn’t keep still, and Cherry wasn’t doing much better. She was going to be reunited with Mike today! He was driving up from Hawkins with Nancy, Steve, and the rest of the Party for the first week of the holidays. El was wearing black jeans with a [black ugly sweater](https://theuglysweatershop.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/10/Christmas-Ornaments-and-Ribbon-Vintage-80s-Tacky-Ugly-Sweater.jpg). The sweater was decorated in different patterned ornaments with a red ribbon knitted into the fabric. The collar, bottom of the shirt, and the ends of the sleeves were red with gold separating the black and red. She paired the sweater and jeans with gold suspenders.

“Hey, maybe you should go for a run.” El turned to see Will at her bedroom door. With her attention on him, he elaborated. “Runoff all that extra energy.” With a nod, she did just that. She ran outside and shifted. On her all-white paws, she darted through the snow into the woods behind the house. Now that she was allowed outside more, Cherry learned how to climb trees, so she did so now. She darted up a large tree that has strong enough branches for her to nap on. It felt like she just closed her eyes, even though its been a couple of hours when she heard her adoptive-brother over the mindlink.

 _“Hey, El, or Cherry. So the Party and I are going to hunt you,”_ He claimed.

 _“Wait, they’re here?!”_ Cherry yipped through the mindlink excitedly.

_“Yep, and we’re going to hunt for you.”_

_“Well, I’m not going to make it easy,”_ She teased.

 _“Oh, please make it a challenge,”_ Will begged jokingly. The mindlink cut off and Cherry was now on high alert. She jumped down from the tree and crouched, listening. Waiting. Every rustle of branches, every shift in the snow, she wanted to make sure was heard. It paid off, as she turned abruptly to the sound of a wolf creeping up on her from behind. She locked eyes with a wolf, whose fur was red with spots of white that looked like paint splattered on her coat. She was carrying one of those bags that go on the backs of wolves. To carry clothes, the future Luna guessed. Cherry didn’t recognize the scent.

 _“Hey, El. I’m Max. Well, my wolf is Sadie. We’re your beta female. Nice to meet you!”_ Cherry heard over the mindlink. She lost some tension, but a hunt was on foot and she was the prize, she wasn’t about to relax.

 _“Nice to meet you! Love to get to know you after the hunt. You know of my abilities?”_ Cherry inquired. Sadie nodded before her head shifted to the side as if she knew what Cherry was talking about, but wasn’t sure what Cherry was getting at with the question. Oh, well, she’d show her. The white wolf moved one paw forward and a pile of snow from the trees plummeted down on top of the red wolf. Cherry bolted. She spent a good few months running through the trees so she knew where she was going. There was a lake that she had found a while ago and decided to target as her destination. Sensing another wolf, but this one being familiar told her it was her adoptive brother, Cherry raced up to the branches, becoming light on her paws, jumping from tree to tree as she traveled over to the lake. Once she reached the clearing, she leaped from the branches and landed in the soft snow. She walked over to the frozen water and laid down on the white shore, waiting. Once again, Cherry began listening for any change anywhere that may indicate movement.

 _“El?”_ She started at the voice whispering in her head, before turning her head to the left, noting the full black wolf that appeared there. He was also carrying one of those bags. Tilting her head to the right,

“Mike?” Cherry whispered back into the mindlink. The black wolf nodded his head, slowly. He began walking toward her. Once he was standing over her, Cherry decided to lay her head down on her paws, bearing her neck a bit. Mike laid down next to her and stretched his head across her neck protectively.

 _“I’ve missed you so much,”_ Mike claimed in the mindlink.

 _“I’ve missed you too. So, are you going to tell me your wolf’s name?”_ El asked.

_“Oh, uh, yeah, his name is Finn.”_

_“Finn,”_ Cherry repeated. She felt her mate shiver a bit, but she knew it wasn’t from the cold.

 _“I guess I caught you,”_ Finn teased, moving his head to nose the side of her neck.

 _“I guess you did,”_ El giggled. She then moved in a way that signaled that she was getting up. Mike stood up and got out of her way. Then he heard the telltale sign that someone was shifting.

 _“Wait-”_ It shocked the Wheeler boy that she wasn’t moving over to privacy, and he got a small sense of familiarity from when he first brought her to the basement. It surprised him even more that her clothes were on her body when the transformation completed. She looked at him and giggled at the clear surprise on his face. She sat back down on the snow, ignoring the cold, and reached up slowly. Finn waited patiently as El began to pet the fur on his neck.

“Your fur is soft,” She claimed after a minute. He huffed in pride, causing El to giggle again. She moved her hand to scratch behind his ears and Finn laid down, placing his head on her lap.

“Alright, I want to see your human self. Go shift,” El demanded. He lifted his head at her and licked her face before bounding over to the tree line for privacy. After a few minutes, El was greeted with the sight of her mate once again, though this time with a lack of fur. He was dressed in a [half maroon half white sweater](http://theuglysweatershop.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/09/Vintage-80s90s-Acrylic-Nordic-Ugly-Ski-Christmas-Sweater-Mens-Size-Large-L.jpg) with a pattern in the two colors in the middle. The white half had maroon dots all over it too, and the sweater was paired with jeans. She smiled sweetly at him as he jogged over to her, wrapping her up in his arms, to which she responded in kind.

“I know I already said it, but I missed you so much El,” Mike spoked into her neck. Her name on his lips making her shiver in delight.

“I missed you too. I really wanted to see you, but it wasn’t safe,” El claimed. Her mate pulled away slightly with eyebrows furrowed.

“What do you mean?”

  
“It wasn’t safe. For me to be near you, and for me to be in public,” She explained.

“Who told you that?” He nearly demanded, in search of the answer. El flinched slightly, but Mike didn’t pick up on it.

“No one did. I know you being around me is dangerous, I could lose control or something. My adoptive parent was more concerned about my safety, Mike. He told me that it was dangerous to go out and I stuck with his rules,” She explained.

“You’d never hurt me, El. And who was your adoptive parent?” Mike asked.

“Did Will ever tell you my last name?” El asked in response. Mike shook his head.

“I assumed Byers since you’re living with them,” It was El’s turn to shake her head.

“No. My last name is Hopper.” She let that sink in while she moved her hands to his hair, trying to keep him calm while the anger swelled in her mate.

“What?” He growled. “Hopper knew where you were?”

“He was keeping me safe. If you don’t believe I’m dangerous to be around, then know that if I had gone out, I could’ve been taken by the bad men and you’d never see me again,” El defended.

“Sure, but that doesn’t mean he couldn’t have told me!” Mike exclaimed angrily. He pulled away from her. El could only stand helplessly as she watched the love of her life begin pacing. Eventually, she moved over to him and stopped his pacing as she wrapped her arms around his waist from his right side, nuzzling his shoulder in an attempt to calm him. El felt Mike’s chest rise and fall as he took a deep, calming breath and wrapped his right arm around her in response.

“Does it help to know I heard your calls?” She asked after a beat of quiet. He turned in her arms to completely wrap her in his, placing his face in the crook of her neck.

“It does help,” Mike muttered. El raised her hands to pull his face away from her neck and kissed him briefly on the lips. When they pulled away, he smiled happily at her, leaning his forehead against hers. Then, El looked out at the lake, noticing the snowflakes falling.

“It’s snowing,” She said, breathlessly in wonder. Mike turned to see what she was looking at then looked at her.

“Yeah,” He sighed, leaning his head on her shoulder, closing his eyes.

“We should probably head back,” El stated. Mike sighed again and pulled away to go shift. El did the same while he was behind the tree. As soon as she finished, Finn, Mike’s wolf, pounced on her, causing Cherry to yelp in surprise. They rolled in the snow before finally stopping with Cherry under Finn. He licked her face affectionately before getting off her. She huffed as she climbed back on her feet. Cherry playfully glared at her mate before bounding off in the direction of the Byers’ house, Finn following her. They raced through the trees before finally making it to the backyard, and Finn went to shift while Cherry did so on the porch. Mike eventually joined her and they entered the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of the Mileven reunion?


	16. Old Friends meet New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party meet Others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays everyone!

El led Mike to the living room, where sounds of laughter were coming. As soon as they entered the room, El was tackled into a hug by Lucas and Dustin.

“El!” They shouted in unison. El laughed at them, however, they moved off of her when Mike let out a low growl.

“Dude, we each have our mates. We won't steal her from you,” Lucas teased. The Wheeler boy rolled his eyes fondly.

“Hey, I know we met in the woods, but I’m Max,” the redhead girl spoke up, reaching a hand out to the future Luna.

“I’m El,” She responded, shaking the other girl’s hand.

“Hey, are the others on their way?” Will asked her.

“Yep, including Tony,” El teased as she plopped down next to the boy on the couch. Mike followed and sat on the other side of her as Will glared at her again.

“Who’s Tony?” Lucas asked.

“Anthony ‘Tony’ Johnson. Will’s mate,” El stated as Mike decided to pull her onto his lap. She turned her head and pecked his cheek in response.

“Oooh,” Dustin teased. 

“Shove off, Dusty-bun,” Will retorted.

“Hey!” He cried as Lucas and Max began singing Neverending Story. El turned to Mike, about to voice her confusion before her eyes glazed over.

“El?” The others stopped at the future Alpha’s worried tone. The young Luna’s eyes cleared up and she jumped off his lap. Or, she  _ tried _ to jump off his lap. He held her in place. Huffing she turned to her brother.

“Will, Andy mindlinked me that they are here,” El claimed, and the Byers boy got up and went to the front door.

“Oh, was that what that was about?” Mike asked.

“Yes,” She said simply. He shrugged and pulled her back closer to his chest as if there was any room between the two. A few minutes later Will was leading a group of six others into the room.

“Hey! I’m Hailey Smith, this is my twin brother, Harry. That is Jessica King, Heather Marsh, Andrew, and Anthony Johnson,” Hailey introduced as soon as she entered. 

  
“Smith? As in the Alpha?” Mike asked.

“Yeah, he’s mine and Harry’s dad. Harry is to be the next Alpha of our pack,” Haily responded. Mike nodded.

“This is my mate, Mike Wheeler, that’s Max Mayfield, her mate Lucas Sinclair, and Dustin Henderson,” El introduced the Party.

“Nice to put names to faces,” Andy claimed, sitting next to Mike and El, who was still on her mate’s lap. “By the way. You hurt El, I will make sure they won't find your body. I’ve been practicing my shadow walking, and I can do so,” The Johnson boy told the Wheeler boy.

“Shadow walking?” Lucas and Dustin asked.

“Show them your wrists,” El told Andy, Hailey, and Harry. When they complied, the faces the Party members, except El and Will, were making were priceless.

“You have powers?”

“You’re from the lab?” Lucas and Mike spoke at the same time.

“Yes and no. We have powers, however for some reason, we don’t have memories of ever being in a lab,” Harry claimed.

  
“So, based on your shadow walking comment, I’m guessing you can travel by shadows,” Dustin stated, pointing at Andy before turning to the twins, “What are your powers?”

“I can manipulate water and he can do the same with fire,” Hailey responded.

“El’s been teaching us how to control our powers to the best of her ability, but because of the different powers, she can’t teach us everything, so we’ve been reading comic books more,” Harry claimed, shrugging.

  
“You’ve been teaching them?” Mike looked at the girl in his arms, proud.

  
“Well, yeah,” El responded sheepishly.

“Alright, you two are so cute,” Jessica exclaimed.

  
“Yep. Hey, where’s Jonathan?” Andy asked.

“With my sister, Nancy,” Mike claimed.

“And Steve, our unofficial babysitter is out with Joyce to pick up groceries,” Dustin piped up.

“Unofficial babysitter?” Harry and Heather asked.

“Yeah, you know about the Upside Down, I’m sure. He keeps an eye on us to keep us out of trouble while the adults go basically monster hunting,” Dustin explained.

“Well, there was one time where he was protecting me and Stalker here from my step- from my brother Billy, and Steve was beaten up by him and passed out before I could stop Billy. I took one of the drugs we used to knock Will out and stabbed Billy with it. He passed out and we made our escape with an unconscious Steve in the backyard. We weren’t sure what Hopper was doing with the gate to close it, but we did know that there were going to be Demodogs,” Max told.

“So we raced to the pumpkin patch, where there was an access to these tunnels under Hawkins. We went there, and made our way to this hub, which we lit on fire then ran,” Lucas added.

“On the way there I was sprayed with this Upside Down stuff, I’m not sure what it was, but I haven’t gotten any side effects from it so I assume it’s not dangerous. On the way back, a vine reached up and quickly wrapped itself around Mike’s ankle, tripping him,” El grabbed Mike’s arm, while it was wrapped around her, in fearful surprise. She didn’t know that happened. “We got him free and made our way out of the tunnels. When Steve and I were the last ones in the tunnels, the demodogs ran past us. I guess Hopper was finally closing the gate at that point,” Dustin piped up.

“He never told us how he did it,” Lucas claimed.

“He mindlinked me and told me to meet him there. I closed it,” El stated. Dustin, Max, Lucas, and Mike looked at her in surprise.

“How did that go?” Heather asked. “You never told us.”

“Uh, I’d rather not get into it,” El claimed. They all nodded and switched topics to basically nothing. Dustin and Lucas began one of their arguments about Star Wars movies, Andy, Max, and Heather being pulled into the discussion, Tony, Will, Harry and Mike began talking about pack things, while Jessica, Hailey and El, still on Mike’s lap, spoke about girly things. Soon, Joyce came into the living room to inform those who lived in the town it was time for them to go home, while the Party was sent to the kitchen and dining room for dinner. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I want to do a Q&A Chapter. You can ask me or any of the characters questions and I/we will answer. the deadline for questions will be January 7th, 2021. You have two weeks to ask questions so ask away!


End file.
